Name Game
by Myriddin
Summary: Jade/Tori. Part of the Domesticated Jori series. The West family is soon to get a new addition and a name is needed. ONESHOT.


**Name Game  
**By Myriddin

**Author's Notes: Part of the Domesticated Jori series. The West family is soon to get a new addition and a name is needed. **

"Madison."

"Chloe."

"Melanie."

"Audrey."

"Elizabeth."

"Brooke."

Jade's lips curled into a smirk. "Gertrude."

"Jade." Tori's tone was warning.

Jade was unrepentant. "Maude?"

"Jade!"

"What? The kid would be unique."

Tori rolled her eyes, trying her best to look reprimanding. "No one should be that cruel," she stated, struggling to stifle her own smile. As Jade laughed, Tori's efforts to keep up a chastising expression were quickly surrendered, and instead, she reveled in the soft sounds of her partner's mirth.

Much like when Tori had been carrying Skylar, the past few months had seen Jade sweet and attentive, by her side for every moment that mattered. She ran out in the middle of the night to tend to every new craving, no matter how late or how strange. She was there at three in the morning to hold back Tori's hair, scouring Chinatown for the best mint and ginger teas to settle her touchy stomach. As they were moving into the second trimester, it would soon be foot rubs and back massages, coddling and hovering. But most of all, it would be Jade's protective nature kicking into overdrive, creating a serious, intense focus that made light, playful moments like this one rarer than usual. Tori treasured every moment she had her lover like this, laughing and teasing.

Tori watched as Jade idly flipped through the baby name book sitting between them, reclining back comfortably in her chair. She smiled to herself, resting a hand against the soft swell of her belly. Dating since they were seniors, it had taken a couple of years into their relationship before Jade had given her more than breadcrumb details about her childhood and family. The product of divorced, work-alcoholic parents, insecurities ran deep, defenses ran high and it had been a constant push-and-pull to reach a place where they came to mean as much to each other as they did. It both awed and humbled Tori to see how far her wife had come since then, embracing the role of protector and provider as naturally as she did the stage and the set.

A flick of a finger against her ear startled her from her reflections and Tori leveled an annoyed look in her mate's direction, earning a faux innocent expression in return. "Planet Earth calling to Tori Vega. Tori Vega, come in."

"Tori Vega-_West_," came the reply and Jade snorted, resting an arm across the back of Tori's chair as she continued to peruse through the book. "Hannah Grace," she offered, testing out the sounds as she spoke.

Tori cocked her head, considering. "Hannah means grace, right? The double meaning is nice, but it might be overkill."

Jade nodded, conceding her point. "True." She hummed thoughtfully, flipping another page. "How about Jordan?"

Tori wrinkled her nose, plucking a thick chuck of sliced melon from the bowl beside her. Fresh fruit had been probably the most consistent craving through both her pregnancies, and Jade (at her own insistence) spent so much time at the chopping board Tori worried she would end up with carpal tunnel. "Jordan, like Michael Jordan?" she asked between bites, "I didn't know we were raising ball players." She paused, looking thoughtful. "Michael….Michaela? Michelle?"

Jade made a face. "No. And no. I do like Michael, though. We can save it for the next one if it's a boy." She missed the look of delighted surprise that flashed over Tori's face at her words, instead stealing a pineapple cube. "Besides, that wasn't what I meant. I was referencing the River Jordan. It says here," she pointed to the printed passage she was referring to, "It means to descend, or flow. This baby is a new life and like life, her existence from now on is going to be ever-changing, ever-flowing. Just like the river."

Tori was silent for a long moment, staring at her wife with quiet awe. "You know, sometimes I forget just how brilliant you are."

Light color dusted Jade's cheeks and Tori leaned in to kiss the shy smile that ghosted over her mouth, the sweetness of the fruit lingering on both their lips. And with Skylar staying the night at his grandparents, Jade didn't hesitate to respond to the invitation in dark eyes, holding out a hand to draw her wife to her feet before they moved down the hall to their room.


End file.
